


Being a Magizoologist

by lasihiutale



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You are wanting to be a Magizoologist, like Newt is.





	Being a Magizoologist

In Hogwarts, Newt always disappeared at evenings and he came back with his hands dirty, and you always wondered why. It wasn’t before your fourth year in Hogwarts before he finally told you about his intense affiliation with magical beasts. He showed you the Bowtruckles and told you that he was the only one they didn’t hide from. And you loved them just as much as he did.

Years later, you were with him as he searched for magical beasts, studied them and wrote his book. He was a magizoologist and you wanted to be one too, but you weren’t so good with the beasts as Newt was. The beasts liked you though. Right now Dougal, a demiguise, had its arms around your neck and he slept as you held him like he was a baby. Dougal snored against your shoulder and you couldn’t help but smile.

“He likes you”, Newt looked at his book, but sometimes you were sure that Newt had eyes on his back, because he knew things without looking at them. Though it occurred only in his suitcase. You adjusted your hold on Dougal as he moved in his sleep.

“I know. Your beasts like me but… that doesn’t mean I’d be any good at nurturing them all on my own, being a momma to them, like you are. Like for example, Cassie needs help, I think her horns have finally begun to grow properly. I can’t-“ your speech was interrupted as Newt abruptly stood up from his desk.

“This is a great chance then. C’mon, let’s go help Cassie!”

It hurt you a bit to put Dougal in his nest, because he was sleeping so peacefully in your arms. But fortunately, you managed to put him there so carefully that he didn’t wake up.

“Take notes. Watch and learn.” Newt whispered to you as he carefully approached Cassie, a young Graphorn which had troubles with her horns. Young Graphorns always needed help with their horns, but her parents weren’t present at the moment. Newt glanced at you and nodded in approving manner as he saw that you had taken your notepad from your pocket and was about to write some notes.

Newt crouched beside Cassie, stroke its back and shushed it, as she was whimpering and then he pushed Cassie’s head a few times – it was like he was doing CPR with her head. A few pops were heard and immediately after that, Cassie stood up and seemed to be fine, she licked Newt’s hands and then hopped away and was her own, happy self.

“Learnt anything?” Newt asked as he turned to you.

“I think so.” you answered and he nodded, before putting his hand on your shoulder and looking straight into your eyes.

 “You’re going to be a great magizoologist one day, Y/N. I know you will.”


End file.
